FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a mould for casting a base for a dental model when reconstructing teeth for dentures or parts thereof and comprising a base plate, along the edge of which a mould cavity is placed, said mould cavity comprising a bottom with fixating means for the dental model or parts thereof in the form of at least substantially cylindrical pins which can be inserted in corresponding holes in the bottom of the mould cavity and which each comprises a portion suitable for being cast in the base of the dental model, and walls provided with ribs extending from the bottom, the mould cavity having the shape of at least a part of a jaw.